Love Like Steel
by backstreetgirl278
Summary: Lucy has a new talent, 2 new talents, and who better to train her in one of them than the master of the art himself, Lucy and Gajeel go away from the guild accompanied by pantherlily for a few months, how will this funny pair cope when they are always getting on each other's nerves, read and find out ;p hope ya like it!.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I'm back with a new story I hope you enjoy the next chapter should be up Friday and I will be posting a new chapter every Friday from now on in this story, so hope you like it the first chapter is just getting some information out of the way so bear with, love ya guys heres chapter 1**

HeartFox fanfiction

Love like steel

Chapter 1- too excited!

Master's pov:

It was just another day in the guild, Mira was planning new couples and serving drinks to everyone, Cana was on her 37th barrel of the morning, grey was fighting with Natsu in his underwear Juvia not far behind him, Levy was sitting with her cheerleading squad (Jet and Droy ) reading, Lissanna (yes she is back :( I don't like her ) was trying to convince her brother that not EVERYTHING has to be manly and laxus was sitting with his little ' minions ' teasing Freed about how cute he was when he blushed,(yay freed and laxus are shipped in this) , everything seemed really normal until... "MASTER!",

the guild doors burst open with a BANG and almost flew off their hinges, I fell off the bar counter as the force of an over excited blonde tackled me to the ground,

"Master, master guess what!?"

I chuckled to myself as the blonde pulled herself to her feet and began spinning around the middle of the guild in circles as everyone had now changed all their attention to the girl, I sat myself back on the bar dusting off my hat (lol the hat),

"What is it Lucy my child?, did something good happen ?"

She giggled and stopped spinning, waving her finger in my face,

"Nope better than good, something amazing!"

Natsu and happy ran over to her and Natsu gave her a hug that in my opinion could have killed the girl,

"Yay Lucy won the wizo, (lottery, lotto, wizo , they are the same thing) she's gonna buy us a feast happy"

"Aye sir!"

The whole guild laughed as Natsu soon ended up face first on the floor with Lucy on his back, legs crossed,

"Baka if I ever won the wizo I would Natsu-proof my house and then buy a liberary for levy-chan, your not gonna get no damn feast!"

I sighed, the flame idiot and his food addiction, maybe we should get him conciling,

"You were saying my dear?"

"Oh right, I woke up this morning and I felt a lot more powerful, I then started thinking of my mother, I wished she was with me and then... BAM just like that she appeared!, I'm still not sure how it works but she said I have developed an ancient magic called Becon Magic (not bacon!), it allows me to summon spirits of people who are wizards and that have died and just like my celestial spirits they fight along side me, but we don't need contracts... Isn't it cool!"

I sat shocked as I watched the girls jump up and down on the spot, the guild members faces matching mine, eyes wide, mouth catching flies, Mira was the first to break the silence as she squealed and pounced on the blonde,

"This is great Lucy, not only are you stronger but we can now your mother!"

Both girls continued squealing until Lucy stopped and tilted her head,

"Oh and I almost forgot, where's Gajeel?, I have something important to ask him",

At that point everyone froze.

Normal pov:

No one moved as a pair of piecing red eyes came out of the shadows and a big, built and... Grumpy?, figure emerged from the far corner of the guild,

"Gihee, what on earth lands do you have to ask me... Bunny-girl?".

 **so there's chapter 1 hope you liked it, if you did tell me what you think and If you wanna suggest anything to happen later on in the story I'm happy to take in any ideas**

 **love ya!**

 **BSG out D**


	2. Chapter 2 & cool announcement

**Hi minna I'm so so so so so sorry tha I haven't updated when I said I would but I have been busy with homework and also I may have forgotten my password, but everything's good now, I made this longer than I would have because I missed out update so I hope you enjoy and threw ill e an announcement at t end so I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2- annoying team mates**

 **Gajeel's PoV:**

I walked over to her, laughing at the expression on her face, seeming to say don't-kill-me-but-hi!, she smiled up at me and attacked me in a bone crushing hug, I was confused by her actions but still, who knew bunny-girl had strength,

"Gajeel!, I have a big favour to ask you my metal headed buddy "

She's creeping which is never a good thing for the bunny, I glared at her as I pushed her off me, she spends way too much time with that idiot salamander,

" give me one good reason why I should do anything for you"

"Well I need you to help me... Um you could say I ... Uh I kinda... PLEASE TRAIN ME!"

My eyes widened and then I started to laugh as the guild looked either shocked or bewildered, I lost my balance as I was pushed, well more like forcefully shoved to the side and a certain pink haired lizard who jumped I front of begging blonde,

" Luce if you need someone to train you why not me, why.. That thing"

He was practically crying before turning to give me a threatening glare, I swear with the amount of mood swings salamander has he could be a girl, realisation hit me as I turned to look at the now excited blonde,

" hey bunny-girl, flame brains got a point , why ask me?"

She giggled as natsu was trying to convince her not to train with a 'metal headed dumpster' like me, she patted him on the head and skipped over to me,

" well you see I also kinda discovered that I can use iron magic like you, but not dragon slayer magic of course"

At that one moment the guild turned into a comedy show as a perfectly synchronised "EH?!" came from everyone, I couldn't hold it in I was almost crying from laughter,

" alright, bunny-girl if ya think ya can handle it I'll train ya"

" really!, thank you so so much!"

I moved to the left to dodge the pair of arms launching at me,

" nice try, first we'll work on surprise attacks, Gihee!"

 **Lucy's PoV:**

I let out a grumble as I pulled myself off the floor,

" ouch, oh whatever!, when should we leave ?"

I watched as the large lump of scrap metal picked up PantherLily placing him on his shoulder,

" tomorrow, 8 am and don't be late,I'll have the costume ready if you are for punishment"

Damn him, damn him and that darn costume, it was one time for Mavis sakes,

" you know what nuts and bolts this is going to be an annoying partnership "

After Gajeel left I stayed in the guild for about 3 more hours talking t the girls until it was time to go home and pack, I was walking along the streets of Magnolia watching and listening to all the family's enjoying the beautiful sunshine when finally I reached my apartment, I unlocked the door and placed my two sets of keys on the dinner table before flopping on my bed, I can't wait until tomorrow but I'm still kinda worried at the same time, this is Gajeel I'm training with, I swear to Mavis if he tortures me instead I'm gonna get Taurus on his ass, I cleared the small thought out of my head and got up to start packing thing like money, blankets, a torch, rope, a tent, bottles of water, a few snacks to get started and washing equipment all into my rucksack, I don't need to pack cloths cause I can just ask Virgo to get me some from the spirit world, once I packed I took I long bath, slowly sinking into the water, letting out a sigh of luxury as the warmth soothed me into a trance of complete relaxation, after I had finished in the bath I got changed and went to bed, setting my alarm to 6:30 am , and soon sleeping consumed me.

I awoke to the constant blaring of my alarm, I reached over to turn it off and remembered I had to meet Gajeel at 8o'clock so I stumbled out of my warm pink duvet and into the bathroom to take a quick shower , by the time I got out it was 7 so I got dressed in a pair of old, ripped, blue skinny jeans and a pink spaghetti strapped top with a flimsy light grey cardigan to go on top but of course not forgetting my belt and keys, I walked to the kitchen and filled up the kettle and switched it on making myself a mug of green tea while deciding on what to have for breakfast, I settled on pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries, I continued to wright my novel as I ate my meal since I wasn't going to take it with me when training, once I had satisfied my stomach I washed the plate and other kitchen utensils then checked the clock, 7:40, I turned of the lights, grabbed my things and left my apartment, walking towards the train station to hopefully meet Gajeel,

"Come to think of it metal head never told me where to meet him".

 **Gajeel's PoV:**

I had woke up roughly around 5o'clock this morning, I think my nerves couldn't rest because I knew I was going on a train today, I had brought mine and bunny-girls tickets yesterday when I left the guild before I went home and they where now in my hands as I am waiting on a bench for my new ' team mate ' to get here, Lily sat beside me still half asleep leaning against my leg, blonde wasn't late because we still have 5minutes before the train comes but if she doesn't hurry she'-

"Boo!"

"She'-it!"

I fly forwards off the bench and onto the ground, also startling the now fully awake exceed as a very familiar blonde figure came from behind the bench,

"So do I still need work on my surprise attacks Gajeel-sensei"

She held out her hand to help me up, I accepted her offer and she helps me to my feet,

" I'll admit you got me good- wait Gajeel-sensei"

I gave her a stern look as I pick up my bag and dust off my trousers,

" don't ever call me that again",

She lets out a chuckle and grabbed her ticket from my hand,

"Whatever knuckle head, now hurry up the trains here"

Lily flys after her and I soon join him, once on the train we found a compartment and put are things away then taking a seat, I sat opposite blondie,

"So you got everything you'll need?"

Lily hopped up onto the seat beside me and sat on my lap,

" yeah, think so, how long do you think we will be training for?"

She leaned against the window and I sighed,

" knowing what stage your at bunny-girl I would say... More than a few months easy"

She looked as if she was going to say something when the train started with a jolt, I hunched over holding my stomach trying not to hurl, I heard a faint rustle but didn't dare to look up, the next thing i know is my head is payed across some skinny jeans and I can feel a soft hand gently fiddling with my hair,

" Natsu says it helps so just try to get some rest I'll take care of Lily"

Her voice was so soothing like an angle I couldn't understand, it never sounded like that before or did I just never pay attention before, slowly I began to give in to her soothing harmony as she began to hum, everything was silent and I was calm drifting off into slumber.

.

.

.

" Gajeel wake up we're here!".

 **Hey minna its been long I know but I really hope you have enjoyed this chapter I tried to make it longer for you... Anyway now for the ANNOUNCEMENT:**

 **if any of you live in Ipswich in England cause I thinks there is one in Austrailia but I'm off topic, if any of you live in Ipswich you may or may or know about master-con that's happening this Saturday at the Ipswich town hall in town, I just wanted to let you guys know about the event and that I am going so if you guys are there and you wanna pull a prank or something on me I'll be there, I'll be either in a Sebastian cosplay (black butler) or something else depends on wether my cosplay comes on time, but if you do go and want to pull a prank on me look for 2 short people and one will be in an Alice in wonderland dress and I'll be the other person there, if you want more information on master con you an pm me and I'll tell you everything you need to know, unfortunately there is no anime things there just marvel but we are dressing up for the jokes so if you feel like it pm me and I'll tell you information and also if you wanna say hi and give me tips and ideas pleaaaaase do cause I have big writes block for the sequal to my nalu hehehe, hopefully see you guys next time I update don't know when and maybe some at master con, I know nalufan357 will be there she will be in the Alice dress.**

 **love ya all hope you enjoyed**

 **BSG out :D**


	3. Um stuff

Hey minna sorry if you thought this was an update but it's not I should hopefully be updating Monday because I have a lot of homework of the weekend and MASTER CON tomorrow which I may have got wrong with location its at Ipswich town FOOTBALL CLUB, so just thought I would say that next chapter will be up on Monday and I have had a request from someone in my school that I hope you beautiful people will enjoy, I'll see ya Monday peeps

love ya xxx

BSG out! :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey minna sorry it's late I was doing homework but with out further a due here is the next chapter hope you enjoy,**

 **PantherLily's PoV:**

"Gajeel wake up !"

I continued to shake my sleeping partner along with the new blonde team mate beside me, the train had stopped and it was just the problem of waking the iron dragon slayer up, after about 3 more minutes we gave up and Lucy decided to call out Taurus, who ended up waking Gajeel up with an axe to the head, we were then able to exit the train with a fully awake Gajeel in toe,

"So this s our stop?"

I sighed and flew up onto his shoulder dodging the fist that shortly made contact with his head,

"If it wasn't do you think we would be off the train, Baka?!"

He shrugged and picked up their bags leaving me still hang onto my sword, we were about to start walking until Lucy patted my head, I turned and gab her questioning look, an awkward giggle was heard and ten he question came

" lily where is it we are going?"

I opened my mouth to answer and the shut it again,

" Gajeel where are we going?"

He said nothing and continued on as he would have, wondering off, Lucy following him and me just enjoying he ride.

 **Gajeel's PoV:**

I never did answer them, and we are almost there, I just can't stops thinking about how weird it was on the train, I can't get the way her voice sounded out of my mind, I was brought out of my... Thoughts, daydreams or maybe both as I realised we had reached our destination, I put down our stuff by a log that was leaning up against a tree stump creating a sort of bench,

" oi! Blondie, start setting up here"

I didn't wait for a response and soon found that an hour or two later we had a fire going and the tents up, it had gotten late in the afternoon and the train ride took longer than expected,

" you think this place will do?"

She turned to me and smiled,

" it has a stream and see open space, plus have you seen how beautiful this place is, it's perfect!"

She began spinning around with her arms stretched out and giggling to herself, that smile... Wha the hell it wrong with me,

" what the hell is wrong with this scene?"

 **Hey minna I know it's short but I hoped you liked it, not sure wen the next chapter is gonna rout so bare with me thanks of the support**

 **Love ya xxxx**

 **BSG out :D**


	5. shoot

**Hey minna... Shoot me I deserve it, I'm sorry I haven't updated, a lot has happened but I won't bore you with my personal life and I'll just give you the chapter but seriously shoot me!**

Previously:

She began spinning around with her arms stretched out and giggling to herself, that smile... What the hell is wrong with me,

"What the hell is wrong with this scene"

Normal PoV-

"What was that?"

Lucy stopped spinning, now staring at the dragon slayer with her arms crossed over her chest,

Lowering his head Gajeel let out a low grunt "what? I didn't say anything",

Pantherlily slowly walked over to the now grumbling iron slayer sensing an uneasy tension building up, plus he wasn't overly keen on the look coming from the young blonde.

"I heard you say something Gajeel" she walked over giving him a focused glare "something like ' what the hell is wrong with this scene' "

A small pout formed on her lips as she placed one hand on her hip and used the other to not so gently poke a finger at Gajeel's forehead.

"Have you got a problem with the way I act or have you got a problem with me being in yours and Lily's pretty little painted picture?"

Gajeel's eyes widened for a split second before returning to normal,

 _Shit did I say that out load?!_

He mentally cursed and reminded himself he really needed to get better at keeping thoughts inside his head,

"Uh no, bunny-girl. It's just that I'm not used to people being with me and lily so it's weird"

He lifted his head to look at the blonde, noticing the pout he sharply turned away and continued,

" it weren't meant to be offensive, it just came out"

She let out small sigh and sat down on the log next to him,

"You should be a little used to it right?, I mean you used to have Levy-chan come with you a lot"

He shifted over for her to have more room, she was right though levy did go with them a lot,

 _Yeah but it's been months since she's even talked to me_

"Gajeel?"

"Oh, well yeah but she hasn't exactly been... Around much lately" an awkward chuckle escaped his lips, he hadn't been thinking about the blue haired scripture Mage for a while, he had been distracted by the celestial Mage instead and how he would help her train, and in a way he was happy about the distraction, it gave him time to clear his head.

News had spread around the guild a while back about levy's relationship with jet increasing more and more over the past couple of months, she had been spending more with Team ShadowGear than she used to even before the extra dragon slayer was added to the guild, it didn't bother anyone and still doesn't but yet everyone has noticed that it has had an affect on Gajeel.

He became more distant with the members and has been avoiding levy, not that she has really communicated with him that much, the occasional good morning and small talk is about all but a least its something, that though alone helped Gajeel with the heartbreak feeing.

Lucy felt her chest tighten, Gajeel's expression looked so... Lonely, like he's been hurting for the longest time without anyone to talk to about how he feels,

"Gajeel I can tell your hurt, why don't you talk to me."

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze, forcing a smile he turned towards the girl,

" what Levy chooses to do is not my decision, I'm fine with the way we are now, we still talk and she's happy so that's all that matters"

"Gajeel... Your so strong to bare this on your own, I mean sure she still talks to you but heartbreaks are a painful thing"

Almost as if her words were a trigger Gajeel tensed up, mouth slightly parted in shock, he stumbled to find his words, he knew his feelings towards the bluenette were strong but he didn't know they could cause him heartbreak or be at all obvious, so did this mean that all this time he was in love with Levy.

 _Shit_

"Thanks bunny-girl but it's not like that so don't worry about nothing, anyway it's getting late and the fire is starting to die down, we should head to bed"

Gently knocking her hand off his shoulder he stood up and made his way over towards the tents, lily following directly behind to make sure his partner was okay after the rather personal discussion a few moments ago,

"C'mon blondie get some rest, we start early tomorrow"

And with that said they locked themselves away for the night and allowed sleep to take its toll.

Lucy's PoV-

Early, early! Early my ass. This was more than early, it's like 3:10 in the morning and I barely ever wake up with my alarm at 8.

"C'mon bunny-girl don't make me come in there and shove metal up your ass, it's time to get up!"

"I'm comin, I'm comin geez hold ya horses metal head"

I finished putting on my boots which is what my previous activity consisted of before crawling out of the tent to come face to face with lily,

"Morning Lucy I was about to come in to see if you were okay"

A www! He's so cute, Gajeel better keep an eye on his cat or imma steel him,

"Thanks lily but I'm okay, come here!"

Before he had a chance to move I swept him off the ground and started cuddling him till he turned blue,

"Gajeeeel!"

"Yo! Do you mind putting my cat-exceed down"

I stood up, leaning in towards the voice,

 _Kill joy_

"Your no fun" I released pantherlily who frantically ran behind Gajeel's leg

" I'm gonna be even less fun when I tell you what are morning exercise is"

"Surprise me "

He tilted his head to the side showing off his smirk even more and pointed behind him,

I stepped forward to see what he was gesturing to before my eyes set upon the skyline of the forest and a big mountain peering out over the top.

"Run"

 _Oh crap!_

 **So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it was more of a sensitive one but I had to do it for the plot. Don't forget to review if you want to and if you do then write *shoot* so I know you guys the author notes haha & my absence lol.**

 **love ya xxxxx**

 **BSG out :p**


End file.
